


im here | Klance Fluff

by Anxious_Meri



Category: klance - Fandom
Genre: Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, no smut my dude
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-18 21:33:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 2,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Meri/pseuds/Anxious_Meri
Summary: I’m just dork, leave kudos for more Klance Fluff. Leave ya gurl a comment if you liked it or nah.





	1. Chapter 1

(LAST NIGHT)  
Lance knocks on the door around 11 pm. Keith is startled while playing the ukulele. Lance was crying his heart out and needed comfort from his boyfriend. Keith runs over as soon as he sees the redden circles under his love’s eyes. “Lance... Shhhh... It’s okay... Your okay...Will a song calm you down?” coos Keith, trying to help as best as possible. Lance nods and sits across from his only protector. Keith grabs his ukulele and settles on the bed next to Lance. Keith slightly tunes and starts in Elvis’s *Can’t Help Falling In Love With You* and Lance stopped crying but as soon as the end note plucks, Lance collapsed on Keith. He did so just slow enough for Keith to have time to set down his instrument. Keith says, “Better now, love?” “Yes, can I stay here tonight though?” Keith was in college with Lance and they were in the same hall. Keith replys “Of course. Whatever you need.” Lance snuggles into Keith and Keith wraps his arms around him. Keith kisses Lance in the head and he hums and passes out. ‘Crying does make you tired’ thought Keith, as he too, passes out.  
(Morning, Now)  
Lance awakes, head barried in Keith’s chest. His head lifts, to see an awake boyfriend. “Why didn’t you move?” Asked Lance. “Because, I didn’t want to wake you. Last night you were crying and I wanted to make sure that you didn’t need more comfort.” Puts Keith winning the debate before it started. Lance flushed and kisses Keith then says, “Is my emergency stuff still in here?” “No, but you can we’re my stuff again.” Lance smiles “Even the rose bud hoodie?” “If you want, love.” Lance hops up gets dressed and leaves Keith to ready himself. Keith sighs and thinks “things better not change.”


	2. Chapter 2

(Game Time)  
It’s was time. Keith was ready to fight on that field. To show Lance how to tough he is. Little did he know, in the stands wearing Keith letterman jacket, was his cheerleader. Lance already thought Keith was the strongest man on earth, losing his mom, then his dad, and not to mention his brother.   
(4th Quarter)  
0-3  
Last Quarter   
0:39 seconds left  
Keith was going strong and all he had to do was score 1 touchdown to win. Lance believed in his other half.  
Keith has the ball, here comes another player... the player rams into him knocking Keith unconscious. Lance runs to the center of the field. Tears streaming down his face, he evaluated Keith’s condition. Broke arm, head trauma, and a broken nose. He calls 911. “Hello? My boyfriend had an accident during a football game and you please come help us???” “We are on our way, try to keep him breathing. Is he conscious?” “No.” “Try to get him conscious and sitting up.” “Ok.” Lance pours water on his lover. Keith groans. “Ouchhh....” “He’s Up.” “Good. Can you get him to walk?” “No, I think... hold on” “where does it hurt, love?” Keith screams “MY ARM MY HEAD MY NOSE MY ANKLE IT ALLLLLL HURTS!” “He can’t sit up ma’am. He hurt his arm, head, nose, and ankle. Frankly, I’m terrified.” The ambulance pulls up. Lanc e hangs up the phone and follows Keith into the ambulance. The nurses in the car gave Keith narcotics. When Keith calms, he says “check my left pocket.” Lance grabs a small ring box. “Will you marry me?” “Keith, love, of course but this isn’t about me, this is about you.” Keith says once again. “Will you marry me?” Lance starts to shed more tears. “Of course I will, but right now we have to take care of you.” Lance slips the ring on his finger. They arrive at the hospital and take Keith away on a table. Lance follows with the fastest run he’s ever ran. Keith screams “NO, I NEED LANCE IN HERE.” Repeatedly. Lance crys and crys. Lance calls everyone in his family, even his abuela and abuelo, to come out as Bisexual. Everyone except his abuela and abuelo accept him. And no matter if they accepted Lance, everyone supported Lance in his time of need.


	3. Chapter 3

(Waiting for Results)  
Lance sits with his family. “So... you’re gay.” Starts Abuelo. “Sorry, Abuelo, I can’t start right now. Too much is happening.” “That’s a talk for later, Carlos.” Says Abuela. Lance knew that Abuela approved but had to hold up until Carlos broke.   
(Keith’s Problems)  
In walks the doctor, future Mr. Kogane, can you please come in?” Lance stands. “Your Fiancé has suffered brain trauma. His arm is broken. Along with his nose and ankle. Easy. Problem is the only things he remembered were with you. You need to help him remember. It’s now up to you.” Lance smiles and cries at the same time. The Doctor walks away to inform Lance's family. Lance leans on Keith’s bed. Holding his hand. Keith asks “Why am I here, love? What am I forgetting?” “A lot, babe, quite a lot.” Lance kisses Keith to reassure him everything is alright even though Lance is dying on the inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow I’m getting kudos... and hits... leave kudos if you think you want more then 10 chapters! ♥️

(Hospital Room)  
Keith wakes up to find Lance on his bed, looking at the engagement ring. The wedding band style ring was a silver, diamond less, band the had the engravement of ‘ιm hεrε’ on it. Keith says, “Glad you like it. I’m so glad you said yes, if you said no I would have been harassed for the rest of the year!” “Love, you proposed in the ambulance.” “Oh, right, um, well you still said yes.” “Of course, Love! I wouldn’t have said no if you were going to die!” Keith kisses Lance. Abuelo walks in, “Hey Lance, Keith, I’m sorry about before, I do accept you. You are parts of my familia now. I have to love you.” Lance cries and hugs his abuelo. Abuela says, “Now. Let me see that ring!” Keith stands and hobbles over. Putting his hand of Lance’s shoulder, he says, “I thought the only style that was there was perfect was those wedding bands.” “Wait, love, have you remembered something? Go to your bed, love. Doctor!” “Yes,” “I think Keith is remembering things. What was the name of the jeweler?” “Kay.” “See? Is that a good sign?” “Yes, we’re going to go cat scan him and see if the swelling has gone down.” Lance grabs Keith’s had as they lead him to the cat scan room.   
(Results)...  
COME BACK AT NOON


	5. Chapter 5

(Results of the CAT)  
Keith brain had indeed stopped swelling. “AY, DIOS ESTAS BIEN! ESTAS MEJOR!” Lance screamed over joyously. Keith said, “What? I’m better? Am I getting out of here?” “Sì!!” Keith walked up and kissed Lance. Aunt Maria says, “Let’s leave these live birds, see you guys at te engagement party! Te amo” “yo tambien te quiero!”   
(Back at the Dorms)   
When Lance opens Keith dorm door for him, they see a shrine of Get Well Soon gifts. Lance to tells Keith to sit down. “Love, next year they have this thing where you can move out and live in an apartment building less than 15 minutes from campus, would you move in with me?” “Alright! Sounds good! I need more time with my fiancé!” Lance jumps up and down. “Will we share a room or have separate?” Asks Keith. “I don’t see why we have to be separate when we end up sleeeping together anyway.” Lance says. “How about you move into my room now, and we finish this last month of school together and we throw the engagement party in our apartment that we’ll find in the summer?” Lance says. Keith thinks on it and then exclaims, “Sounds good, need help?” Lance kisses Keith, “Your arm, love. You physically can’t help me. Silly you.” Lance goes to pack up his room and Keith, yet again, thinks “things better not change.”


	6. Chapter 6

(A week after the previous chapter)  
Lance moved in Keith’s dorm and they were happy. Keith’s cast got taken off, and they had be planning and planning the party and the apartment ad even... the wedding. Of course the theme will be purple. What color do blue and red make for gods sake! “Clearly I don’t have family to invite. None other than Shiro and HIS fiancé Adam. Lance was so excited because Adam and Shiro got a Surrogate mom, Romelle, and their kid is going to be his first niece on that side of the family! He was going to teach her Spanish and love her with all his heart. Well, her and Keith anyway.  
(Graduation)  
“Keith Kogane, masters in Astronomy. Lance Kogane, masters in Spanish/English. You my now release your caps!” “Hey Keith, to Fire and Ice, Te Amo. 3, 2, 1! Release!!!”


	7. Chapter 7

(In Dorm)  
Keith had Lance asleep on his chest, Keith had his laptop in Lance’ back. Keith just so happened to see the apartment that they needed. He thought ‘ I ought to surprise Lance with this he will love it! It will be one of those sweet moments that I always remember. Even when I was in a coma for an hour I still remembered sweet moments with my love. This will be yet another one to add to the collection! ‘  
(A week later)  
Lance walks into the dorm to find no furniture and Keith leaning on the wall behind the door. “Que Cono???? WERE WE ROBBED??” “No, love, follow me.” “Que??? Why are you so calm??” “Love, let’s go for a ride.”   
(The apartment)   
“Ay Dios, Love did you pay for all of this?” “Yes, for the past week, I’ve been sneakily moving stuff and you were going on an interview so I made a big move.


	8. Chapter 8

(In Dorm)  
Keith had Lance asleep on his chest, Keith had his laptop in Lance’ back. Keith just so happened to see the apartment that they needed. He thought ‘ I ought to surprise Lance with this he will love it! It will be one of those sweet moments that I always remember. Even when I was in a coma for an hour I still remembered sweet moments with my love. This will be yet another one to add to the collection! ‘  
(A week later)  
Lance walks into the dorm to find no furniture and Keith leaning on the wall behind the door. “Que Cono???? WERE WE ROBBED??” “No, love, follow me.” “Que??? Why are you so calm??” “Love, let’s go for a ride.”   
(The apartment)   
“Ay Dios, Love did you pay for all of this?” “Yes, for the past week, I’ve been sneakily moving stuff and you were going on an interview so I made a big move.” Lance ran up and gave Keith a kiss, but this one was sweeter and when he pulled away he said “thank you” as his put his forehead against Keith’s.


	9. Chapter 9

(Night before the Engagement Party)  
Lance want snuggled up with Keith on their couch. “What about we have son someday? We should adopt a little Cuban!” “And name him Blare!” “I love you, Keith Kogane. You get me, and understand me. I’m glad I’m marrying you.” “WELL I SURE HOPE SO!” Lance laughed so hard he fell of the sofa. Keith was startled he hadn’t heard his adorable laugh in weeks due to stress from party and wedding planning. Lance’s laugh made Keith laugh and he too fell off the couch. When they stopped laughing their butts off, Keith kisses Lance and they got up and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

(The Day of The Party)  
Keith woke up and smiled. Keith went down stairs to pump some iron before Lance woke up, too. Lance woke up two hours later to the smell of Huevos and Tostadas. (Eggs and Toast, my dudes.) Lance went into the kitchen from their loft. “Mi Amor, I smell some Huevos and Tostadas. Yum!” Lance stood over Keith cooking his eggs. “Sì, Love. Te Amo.” “Picking up some Enspanõl, are we?” “Sì!” “Is that all you know?” “Sì!” Lance laughed and gave his fiancé a kiss. Keith flipped the eggs and took them off the burner.   
(Party Time)   
Lance was shocked that he got Keith in a suit! Keith was a shorts and tee guy. You know, those HotTopic Graphic Tees that all angsty guys wear. They walked out and everyone said “Felicidades!” Which is Congratulations in Spanish. Of course there was some polite table talk inviting everyone into each others lives as family. When Abuelo saw Katie (Pidge) and Allura, with their daughter, Violet, he was very open. The dinner was served. Classic Spanish dishes mixed with some of Keith’s native Galran dishes. Shortly after dinner is over out comes the Shardobnay and Cherry Cake. Romelle takes two because the Samantha wanted more! Now, for the toasts. Lance's turn. “Hey so, we all know about people’s quirks. But my Abuela always said ‘te gusta porque a pesar de ti’ or, you like because, and love despite. And we all know about how me and Keithy here, were mortal enemies. We liked that. But I dug deeper and found out all the things that I love. I love him despite all of these things. He has anxiety attacks all the time. Sometimes he’s a little too gay. He can tell a joke so funny I pee myself laughing so hard. But I like that he’s attractive, he’s kind, he’s sweet, and when I need to be held, he holds me and sings Elvis’s ‘Can’t Help Falling In Love” to make it better. And of course the fact that I love him.” Keith looks shook! “There’s not topping that, thank you, Chico. All I had prepared is that, you help me through anxiety attacks and you’re smoking hot too so that’s a plus... I guess.” Everyone laughs. “Well, I’m kidding but, to celebrate 10 beautiful years knowing you, our wedding. Oh and Violet and the little Samantha on the way.” Shiro mouths ‘thank you’ and Violet blushes.


	11. Chapter 11

(Next Morning)  
Lance wakes up snuggled deep into Keith. Lance new he got a little too into their fiesta last night. A little bit too much tequila. Lance did remember a lot though. He remembered the speeches, small talk, party games, the end of the party, and Keith carrying him to bed because Lance was really drunk. They slept on their tuxedos. Lance’s was a navy blue, while Keith’s was a deep red, maroon like color. Keith was already up, his deep purple eyes watching his fiancé. When he catches a glimpse of the icey blue eyes of his partner, his breathe, is taken away. Just as it was the first time he noticed how “not-annoying” he is back in Allura’s castle. “Hey, Love.” Greeted Keith. “Hey, so remember when we said that we would adopt a Cuban son? Well, I was recently in a foster home, looking.” “Lance. We had not even really discussed it. I had no idea we were doing it this soon.” “Love, I found him. He has gone through heck! The same past as you, the same heritage as me and even better, he looks like us, acts like us...” Keith argues “ I don’t see anything wrong with the boy, but can we plan, and maybe actually get married and go on our honeymoon before we adopt this boy?” Lance had already had his last point planned. “Love, we can foster him. If he isn’t anything less than what you want, we can put Blair back.” Keith gave up. “Alright, but only because I love you, and I could love this boy.”


	12. Chapter 12

(Foster Care Center)  
Lance had brought Keith to see their foster son. Once again Lance got Keith to actually comb his mullet! Blair was still on the fence. He has been in and ohh of foster homes since he was very little. He didn’t entirely trust Keith. Later on, he would but for now, he stuck to Lance like glue. “Hey, Blair, this is your other dad, Keith.” “Hey, kid, I hope we can have you for a while.” “Blair, would you care to share your story with your Dad?” Blair nods and walks over to the table. He notions for then to join him. “Years ago, my mother left, my father died and I was an only child. After my father’s passing we tried to find my mother, she wanted to have me but due to her work, she couldn’t handle a kid. Ever since I’ve been jumping around. Home after home.” Keith is crying. Lance has his arm around his fiancé. Keith thinks to himself. “Of course he picks a kid I can relate to. Jokes on Lance, I love him.” Keith speaks as soon as he can get his mind straight. “We have the same past, what a small world. Would you like to come home now?” Blair perks up. He smiles, nods too, and Lance says, “I told you, you would love him.” “Love him?” Asks Keith. “Let’s adopt him right now!”


	13. Chapter 13

(Hospital)  
Blare being almost two, Violet only a few months old, and Samantha being just born. Romelle held her for a little and then handed her over to her loving dads. “What is her name?” Asks the nurse. Shiro and Adam reply at the same time.“Samantha Natalie Shirogane.” “Hmm” says the nurse, shocked at how good they named her.   
(The Shirogane House)  
“Hee hee hee” Sam laughed as she was tickled by her Pops. “Pops” Sam said. Shiro looked puzzled. “Adam come here. What did you call me Sammy?” “Popsss” Sam spat. Adam said, “That’s right, honey! And who am I?” “Dawd” Shiro laughed and Adam frowned. “Oh don’t pout that’s Sam’s job.”


End file.
